Zaeru Aporo Gruantsu
by InsanePhoenix
Summary: A/N: Rated for some of the.. methods used by Szayel. ;D Summary: When he needed an assistant... what better was there to do than to create a slightly less perfect version of himself? Creation of the Female Szayel


A/N: Short little Szayel skit. ;D I've always liked the idea of a female Szayel.

An agonized groan was heard throughout the lab, breaking a silence that had lasted several hours. The scientist usually wasn't one to groan and complain, but he was getting tired of having to do all of his work on his own. He'd been working on a project to create a female clone of himself for months, and never once had it succeeded. If anything, he was getting extremely annoyed with his own failures. He wasn't one who usually failed either.

His reason for groaning was apparent when one looked at an equation he'd written, and samples of his own DNA. He'd miscalculated and cut a part of the strand off, therefore making it impossible to use. With an angered growl, he threw a wadded piece of paper with numerous mathematical equations on it into his waste basket. It really was a waste of his knowledge if he made mistakes, but he didn't like accepting the fact that he'd made them in front of others.

A gloved hand scrawled equations across a fresh piece of paper, and he checked them multiple times before standing and smirking. Mistakes have to end eventually; this scientist never gives up. No; Szayel Aporro Granz never gave up. This was a known fact to all of the arrancar in Hueco Mundo. When there was a project he was working on, he never left his lab unless it was to gather certain materials or go to meetings.

"Verona." His voice rang through the nearly silent lab with almost an eerie effect, until a grey ball of _something_ with legs came running toward Szayel. The thing's footsteps made a **clap** sound, and stopped with a skidding halt.

"Szayel Aporro-sama?" The rather dim creature said. It wasn't very intelligent, and didn't even look like it was human. In fact it didn't really look like anything more than a really fat toad with black hair.

"Are the fresh DNA samples ready yet, or do I have to remind you what it is before you can answer me?" The pink haired arrancar asked, a rather sadistic and arrogant tone showing itself quite obviously in the way he spoke.

"...DNA done! Done!" The thing squeaked before trundling off like there was nothing more fun than walking. _Stupid creature. If he's wrong I'm going to seriously send him into the negative dimension. He's been wasting my time._

His stride was an arrogant one, one meant for someone who thought himself perfect. Of course he thought he was perfect; he could resurrect himself if he were dying. He was like a phoenix. And to think that he was going to pass this property to another being both irked, and elated him. His excitement rose as he looked at the screen. It was perfect; nothing missing, and nothing flawed. All that was left was to develop it. That would be the difficult part.

**"AH! **Simply perfect. I guess he won't need punishing after all. He got lucky this time..." His eyes narrowed as he glanced at the test tube that had a small egg cell taken from a random arrancar (Of course it wasn't voluntary! It was all in the plan to freak someone out.). He'd taken all of the genetic information out of it, and was planning on using his own DNA for both parts of the creating. He'd even acquired a special growth hormone that would make it grow faster than it was thought possible. Luckily, he made sure it wouldn't do damage before deciding to use it.

His amber eyes stared at the computer screen in front of him as he moved his fingers agilely across the keyboard, making the instructions for what was to be done apparent to the programming. When he'd stopped, she grinned and walked toward the test tube in amusement. It wouldn't be long now.

The electronic system worked the DNA carefully into the cell before inserting a sperm cell from Szayel himself. It was the only way that it could really be done. Of course, he could have found another way; but that would have taken ages to do. At least now he'd actually be able to watch it happen. The reaction was instantaneous, as the machine had also injected the cell with the growth hormone. A human body quickly grew out of the cell, getting larger until it was full sized.

It was a perfect copy. Nothing was as perfect as himself; of course, that was why he'd made his clone a female. She wouldn't be as capable as himself, but he was satisfied with the results.

He stood for a moment and stared at the tube nodding before walking away to get something. Of course the liquid had drained from the tube the moment that she'd begun growing. He'd made sure to make a simple device to keep her in a standing position before he'd completed it. He really did think of everything. And now months of hard work had finally paid off.

Szayel returned minutes later and nodded when he entered. The machine had even been designed to make sure she was dressed before she was to wake up. Such a simplicity, technology. Walking over to a computer, he pressed a button that opened the door to the tube; and raised a single pink eyebrow, waiting to see what happened when she came out. For now, all he could do was wait. And he did exactly that, taking a seat in his chair in front of the computer.


End file.
